


Take A Break

by lunalikespace



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: Grif and Simmons take a nap together
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 3 years ago and its been sitting in my google drive ever since so enjoy

Simmons sighed as he looked down at Grif, who was sleeping in the shade that the Warthog provided. He laid, sprawled out in the grass, in a plain tee shirt and shorts. Simmons scoffed, but sat down next to him nonetheless. 

Simmons tried to stay occupied while he waited for Grif to wake up, but it didn't last long. He nudged his side which made Grif groan and shoved him away. “Go away.” 

Simmons rolled his eyes. “Will you just get up already?” He asked. 

Grif opened one eye and looked up at him. “No.” 

“Please,” He said. 

“Nope,” Grif replied, “Hey, why don't you just join me?” He asked. 

“What?” Simmons asked, flushing. 

“I'm offering you to nap here with me. Take it or leave it buddy.” Grif said, slightly annoyed. 

“B-but… what about Sarge? He'll be upset, and I can't cover both of us!” Simmons retorted. 

Grif rolled his eyes. “Simmons, who cares? He's busy anyways, you're fine.” And with that, Grif pulled Simmons down next to him. 

Simmons felt his face heat up. “O-okay.” He mumbled. 

“Don't make it weird.” Grif said. He yawned rolling towards Simmons. “Night.”

“It's the middle of the day.” Simmons deadpanned. Grif shushed him and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
